Surfing the Disaster
by AussieApple
Summary: Dr. Regina Mills meets Emma Swan in the craziest of ways. Trying to cross Greys and OUAT. Ive made all this up and own nothing. Ideas welcomed at the end of the chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Of all days for this to bloody happen, fate just had to choose today, Emma thought to herself as she plopped down in the waiting area outside the room of the doctors that would be interviewing her for. This is her chance, the dream job she had worked so hard for. She looked down at her brand new scrubs- ripped around the knees with blood and dirt caked on. She saw random dark spots that smelt a bit like oil. She hadn't even noticed the dried up blood on the side of her face. Hopefully, no one else could smell her because that would be 100x more mortifying than looking like gotten to a fight with a rabid koala. She could see her reflection on the door windows and it took her everything she had to not get up and leave- always have to be the hero, don't you Emma?

Emma had worked entirely too hard for this opportunity to just get up and leave. She worked numerous jobs to put herself through college and university. She had given up any means of being social. She had a few friends but main ride or die was a black Labrador retriever that she had rescued from an owner who had all but destroyed him. She had given up the parties, the trips, the girls. Ahh, the girls. She refused to let herself get involved with anyone until she had finished her goals. She had worked too hard to let a little fling deter her. And all that hard work is now probably for naught as she sat there dejectedly wondering how this interview would even begin. Well, at least, the little boy is alive…

She turns at the sound of a sharp gasp, "You…"

30 minutes earlier…

Emma could barely control her nerves. She has been preparing for this moment since she was 23. She has given her all and sacrificed so much that it was finally time to reap the fruits of her labor. She looked down at her recently ironed scrubs, popped in a breath mint, and checked her hair one last time. Perfect she thought. Albeit nervous, Emma walked with confidence knowing that she deserved to be at Storybrook Research Medical Center. She would be working with the newest imagery technology to assist with diagnosing cancer and other diseases sooner and clearer than ever before. She also had the chance to be working under Dr. Regina Mills and Dr. Arizona Robbins in one of the best pediatric wards in the world, dream of hers since high school.

Emma gets out of her car and starts to walk towards the elevator when her eye catches something. She's not sure how it started. It all happened so quickly. She acted before she could think. If she would have thought about it, it would have been over before she had a chance to react. She just simply threw herself in harm's way, consequences be damned. She saw the car headed in the same direction a toddler had been heading. The driver of the car was paying no mind to his surroundings and the child's mother was oblivious to the situation. A quick tackle and swoop had saved the boy but not her noggin from hitting a car. Her arms protected the boy as she rolled on the unforgiving concrete feeling her scrubs and her skin being ripped.

For the first few seconds Emma laid on her back with the child on her chest and her wrapped around him. Her wrists and elbows were scrapped but hearing and feeling the boy breathe had made it all worth it. Then he started screaming and that helped reality set in. Suddenly he was taken from her arms by whom she presumed was the mother and the waterworks were in full force. She bent down and grabbed the child and lifted him up to her. She checked him but then quickly bent down and tried assessed Emma but there was no time. She needed to leave and leave now, or she was going to miss her interview. This was a huge hospital and she still had to find the where she needed to go.

Trying to get up the woman placed her hand on her shoulder and spoke with her, "Ma'am, you need to be still. You could have a spinal injury and moving could make it worse. You could also have a head injury or concussion. Please, do not move."

"I don't have time for this," Emma said trying to get up. Of course, her head hurt. She hit it on something, was it the ground or maybe a car? She wasn't quite sure, really. Her whole body ached.

"Ma'am, I insist. I am a doc.."

"I DON'T CARE!" Emma said defiantly. "Listen lady, I can't be late."

"Nothing is more important than your health and if you would just relax for a second…"

Emma cut her off again, "I don't have time for this." She found her backpack and put it over her shoulder. She looked at her one more time, "is your son ok?"

Looking up a little bewildered, "he seems to be fine thanks to you. But the driver seems to have disappeared. I'll have security pull the footage and call the police. You will probably have to give a statement."

"Absolutely fuckin not." She said and made her way towards the nearest staircase since an elevator would erase even more time.

By the time she reaches the 8th floor she realizes she has about 6 minutes to find where she needs to go. She has no time to go to the bathroom and try to clean up wash the grossness off herself. She just hopes her deodorant has done its job.

Her only saving grace is that she's on time. When she walks up to the front desk the secretary, Kathryn by the name tag, looks at her with a mixture of wonder and disgust. Emma can tell that she is trying hard not stare at her. She's probably trying to figure out if I'm a patient or not, Emma mused to herself.

"Uh, can I help you with something?" the secretary said.

"Um, hi. My name is Emma Swan and I'm meant to have an interview with a Dr. Mills and Dr. Robbins at 9 am."

"You're Emma Swan?"

"Uh, yeah. It's been a crazy morning and you probably wouldn't have time to listen to me even if I explained it to you."

"Right. Dr. Mills is not here yet so once she arrives her and Dr. Robbins will call in you in the meeting room. You can have a seat over in the waiting section if you'd like."

"Is there a restroom around here? I would like to try to clean up some."

"There is but its all the way down the hall and if Dr. Mills arrives and you are not here, well, she won't even entertain the thought of interviewing someone who cannot be punctual. She normally arrives 15 minutes ago so it's up to you about what you want to do."

"Great," Emma mutters, "ok, thanks. I'll just wait over there I suppose." She turned around and went to go sit down. YOLO, she thought as she slumped in to her seat. At least the television might distract her she thought. However, the longer she looked at the screen the worse her headache became. She was becoming extremely tired as the minutes passed and caught herself starting to nod off.

She turns at the sound of a sharp gasp, "You…"

Could this day get anymore worse? Emma already knows whose voice that is. "Listen, I told you I was fine. Your boy seems to be fine. Can you please just leave me alone? I cannot deal with this right now. And you're making my headache worse…"

The woman raised an eyebrow at her tone and that she said she had a headache. Of course, she did. She dented her car with her noggin.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

Emma let out a deep sigh, "No, now please let me alone. I need to get my head in the game. I'm sure security will be able find the driver and you won't need me. Now, I'm begging you to please."

"Dr. Mills, this is Emma Swan, you're 9:30." The secretary said.

Emma took in a deep breath and let her head hit the back of the chair as she closed her eyes. Of course, it fuckin is, she thought. How could she be so stupid. She looked back at the woman who had a giant smirk on her face. "I'll see myself out. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

Emma got up to walk out when she felt a hand softly grab her wrist, "you don't want to interview? I am aware we paid for you to come up from Florida to interview for this position and I would hate for those funds to be squandered."

Emma looked at her like she had two heads. She cares about the money they spent on my plane ticket? Of course, she does. "Of course, I do."

"Follow me to my office. I need to clean you up before we start this. All this blood is very unbecoming."


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is starting off swimmingly, Emma thought as she got up and followed Dr. Mills to what ended up being a clinical room. Emma looked around at the fabulous art and how fancy the rooms were in this hospital. Back in Florida, none of the rooms were decorated so nicely. They mostly just had old pictures of the sea and ghastly looking birds. "This is a nice office, Dr. Mills," Emma said still taking in the scenery.

"This is an observation room, Ms. Swan. Unfortunately for you, I do not allow people who are currently bleeding inside," she said with a small smile.

"Of course it is," Emma all but whispered.

She sat there patiently as Dr. Mills carefully tended her wounds. There was much more gauze used than she had originally anticipated. When she got to the back of Emma's head the blond reflectively swatted her hand away. "Ms. Swan, you have quite a cut back here. I need to assess it to see if it's superficial or if it's in need for stitches or a type of a dermabond," Regina said a little taken back with her actions.

"I'm fine Dr. Mills, honestly. It only hurts a little and im quite sure its superficial," Emma said.

"Ms. Swan, if you want even a remote chance of interviewing for this job you will allow me to properly examine you. I will not allow you to walk around this hospital without following proper protocol for a head injury," she said sternly; almost rudely, really.

Emma raised an eye brow and considered her options. She could either tell this doctor to leave her head alone and bugger off, she could say nothing and just walk out, or she could just sit there and take it. None of these options seem optimal. So with a huff and a cross of the arms she silently sat there while Dr. Mills continued to exam her head.

"Well, if you didn't like me just looking at your head, you're definitely not going to relish in what I have to say next- you're going to need stitches, and I'm going to send you down for an MRI because of where the mark is," she said as she walked back around to face Emma. "Are you feeling tired at all?"

"I'm always tired. I really am fine, Dr. Mills. Can I just invoke AMA and start my interview? I feel like I'm getting admonished for trying to do what needed to be done." Emma said clearly frustrated. She didn't want to sit down and wait hours to see someone to tell her she's fine and she also didn't want to pay $8,000 for a picture of her skull.

The doctor's stern eyes softened immensely feeling a twinge of guilt for the young girl being in the situation she was in. "Ms. Swan… Emma, I want to thank you for putting yourself in harm's way to save my son. I know you didn't have to act, but you did and for that I'm eternally grateful. However, making sure you're not concussed nor have a fractured skull is not a punishment. I want to make sure you are healthy so when I do interview you I know you are in the right state of mind. You are now my responsibility and I promise you whenever you are medically cleared we will sit down together and review your resume and your duties. Truth be told, you are the last person to interview for the position and albeit the most stubborn, also the most qualified."

With a small chuckle, Emma relented and agreed to have the x-rays done. How ironic, she thought, I come for a job in imagery and end up having pictures taken of my own noggin.

Four and a half hours later, Emma sat in the same waiting room she was in in previously. She let the secretary know that she was done with her mandatory checkup and she was now "officially" ready to have her interview Dr. Mills. She thought about how crazy the events of that day had been. She went from looking nearly perfect, to looking raggedy from her heroics, to getting a MRI to being right back at the same place that was her original goal to begin with. She thought back to the care Dr. Mills had given her. Her hands were so soft and her eyes were so deep. She could tell that there was more than met the eye with this woman. She caught herself wanting to get to know her more intimately but quickly through those thoughts out the window. Emma knew a world-known doctor would want nothing to do with her outside the professional realm.

Dr. Mills showed up maybe fifteen minutes later. She greeted Emma with a smile and asked to please follow her. "This time we are headed to my actual office," Dr. Mills said with jest, "This time Dr. Arizona Robbins will be joining us. Normally, I conduct the first interview and if we decide to give you a second interview she would sit in to make sure she has a good feel for you as well, however, circumstances being as they are, I have already told her that I thought you'd be an appropriate fit for our ward. Dr. Robbins is extremely protective of her young patients so if she doesn't like you than you will most likely not be part of our team."

"Great, no pressure," she muttered to herself right before she stepped in to the most gorgeous office she had ever seen. The room was decorated in mostly black and white with hints of red. It was extremely modest and classy. She had black leather couches in one section and a round table where paperwork was spread out everywhere. There was a smiling woman sitting on one side of the table who she assumed was Dr. Robbins.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Arizona Robbins! It's so glad to finally meet you! I have heard nothing but great things all day!" she said with great enthusiasm while sitting back down while Emma was given a seat by Dr. Mills. "I went over your resume and prior achievements and I have one question for you," she said getting straight to business, "You have had an amazing GPA throughout your college career and I saw that you made a 523 on your MCAT. Why did you chose this career instead of going to medical school?"

This certainly took Emma off guard. She's been asked many questions by former employees but never why she didn't chose a career. She didn't really know how to answer. "Uhh, I didn't realize my MCAT score was in my resume or other documents. Truth be told, I couldn't afford medical school."

"Emma, may I call you Emma?" Arizona started and Emma nodded. "Your scores were not part of your package, however, they're public knowledge and I insist knowing everything I can on my future applicants since we will be working with the most sensitive patients. If you ever decide to change your mind and look in to a different area of medicine, there are tons of scholarships and with scores like these you could easily get one. Besides, depending on how well you do here I might be able to pull some strings," Dr. Robbins said with the same huge smile.

They spoke with her for another 45 minutes and at the end of the interview decided to offer her the job. Dr. Robbins was paged and she got up and shook Emma's hand and let her know she looked forward to working with her. She got up to push her chair in and went to shake Dr. Mills' hand and leave when her stomach made a silencing growl.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten since yesterday," Emma said sheepishly looking at the look and realizing that it was now nearly 4 o'clock.

"Ms. Swan, now that you are an employee at SRMC I expect you to take care of your body. No more being stubborn. Your scans should be back soon so until then I insist you come with me to the cafeteria. Then we will review what the radiologist found."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly three months since Emma had been hired and moved to a little suburb outside Boston. It didn't take her too long to get acclimated to her new living conditions. It didn't take a genius to realize that there was a gross difference between south Florida and Boston. It was only September and she found herself already digging through a box labeled as "winter clothing". She understood why nobody ever retired and moved north. It was too bloody cold. She knew it wouldn't be too long before she would be retiring her shorts and flip flops in exchange for pants and some polar bear looking coat. She wondered how her dog would adjust to the new snowy weather that was right around the corner.

Her stomach, however, was a huge fan for the foods that the restaurants had offered. Boston had some of the best Italian she had ever had. There was different café with amazing croissants and other pastries. She often found herself frequenting this little mom and pop diner near her apartment for brekky though. Granny's served the best hot chocolate she had ever had and she was becoming friends with one of the waitresses called Ruby. And even though Emma was in a huge city, she had a hard time meeting people. There were a few people at work that Emma might consider friends but not many.

Emma walked in to the diner at 6 am and smiled when she saw Ruby moving about fetching coffee and whatever else the patrons needed. Ruby gave her a huge grin when she finally met Emma's eyes and walked straight to her.

"So, you bang your boss yet?" Ruby asked with a smirk.

"RUBY!" Emma said scandalized, "no, I have not. I told you, I only have a brain crush on her. You don't "bang" brain crushes. You admire them from a far…"

"Yeah, I'm gonna call bullshit, Emms. You get this raw look in your eye whenever you talk about her. People don't get that look in their eye unless they want to bang- which you definitely do."

"I cannot sleep with my boss. There are rules and I pride myself in having enough self-control to follow said rules and maintain an easy boring life." Emma sighed as she watched Ruby put down her hot chocolate and plate of food. She was normally thankful for Ruby's attention to detail.

"I thought you were going to work on relaxing a little bit and not being so much of a control freak?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you," Ruby could see the smile on the sides of the cup as Emma drank some of her drink. Ruby walked away after sighing very audibly and very dramatically. Emma sat there finishing her meal while contemplating Ruby's words. Was she a control freak? Maybe…

"So, how has school been? You start your rotations yet?" Emma asked Ruby upon her return.

"School is school. There's this one girl who is such a distraction. I think she will be going to med surge or ophthalmology or something boring like that."

"Those are far from boring, Ruby. Well, maybe med surge…" Emma said with a small smile.

"How am I supposed to secretly stalk her if she lives a boring life? I want to stalk someone exciting," Ruby said dreamingly.

"Stalking should not be the goal here. Have you spoken with her yet? Do you know her name?"

"Her name is Dorothy. She's all military with her "yes, ma'am" "no, sir"" doing a mock salute.

"Well, I was in the army for five years and look how awesome I turned out. Chill as a cucumber…"

"Ok, miss control freak." Ruby said she knocked over the cinnamon to see exactly how long it would take Emma to pick back up- which was nearly immediately. Ruby walked away victoriously.

Emma walked in to the hospital a little happier than normal. Today she got to see her favorite patient, Kate, a 5 year old leukemia patient who was nothing less than a fighter. Kate was one of Dr. Robbins patients and was introduced to Emma when she was first assigned to her three months ago. She was about 20 minutes early so she made sure her charts were in order and even pretended to check her emails. Emma wasn't a fan of the computers or doing feckless tasks on computers. Her first two weeks were all about privacy, patient's right, and something called Hippa that she had been tested on.

Walking down the hall, Emma felt the collision before she knew what was happening. She looked down and there was hot cocoa all over her scrub top, papers scattered all over ground, and a cursing blonde frantically apologizing and trying to pick up the paperwork. Emma bent down and stared to help her hoping the paper work was in no particular order.

She didn't notice that she had been staring until the other woman cleared her throat.

"Oh, right, sorry," Emma muttered handing back the papers.

"Thank you," the blonde said collecting her papers from Emma. "I'm Elsa, I'm a floating nurse and I'll be around here today," she said with a genuine smile.

All Emma could say was "Neat."

She attempted to smile but was clearly taken back from the blonde. Little did she know that she had an audience of three watching at the desk: Kathrine, Dr. Robbins, and Dr. Mills. Katherine and Dr. Robbins looked rather amused while Dr. Mills sported an entirely different look. Had anyone else been paying any mind to Dr. Mills they may have noticed the little, green monster that showed its head as Elsa squeezed Emma's bicep and leaned in to whisper something. Whatever Elsa said had left Emma with her mouth agape and flushed until she looked down and saw the hot chocolate everywhere.

Thanking her lucky stars, she had an extra scrub set in her locker, she looked at her watch and realized she only had a few minutes to quickly change and walked to the end of the hall. She put in her combo and yanked open the door to pull out her top. She reached down to pull off the soaking top and wife beater and pull it over her head when it got stuck overhead.

Getting caught up in her struggle she didn't hear the door open or the heels approaching. She moved her body towards the sound and a velvety laugh. "My, my. Aren't you in quite the precarious situation?"

"…fuck."

"I hope you don't intend to use that language in front our patients today." Dr. Mills said.

"No, Dr. Mills."

"Good because you will be with me today during rotation. I have to take on some of Arizona's cases because she has a class to give. There will be a couple of other new personal on the ward as well. I see you already ran in to one of the nurses," Dr. Mills said as she was taking in the blonde. Her shirt being stuck above her head gave her an amazing view of Emma's sculpted abs as well as her arms that were trying oh so desperately to get free. Feeling the need to control herself she walked over to the blonde, "Really, Emma. You're worse than a 5 year old sometimes" she playfully chastised as she helped take the shirt off her head.

With a deep blush she quickly turned and grabbed her spare wife beater giving Dr. Mills a great view of her back features.

"Ok," Emma said with as much strength as she could muster, "Let's see how Kate is feeling today." And with that she escaped the locker room with what little dignity she had left. If she would have taken half a second to turn around, she would have seen the storm she initiated in the doctor's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kate, the Brave!"

"X-Ray eyes Emma!" Kate said with as much strength as she could muster and a tired smile. Kate was a five year old leukemia patient who was recently readmitted for passing out at the dinner table. It wasn't uncommon to have "frequent flyers" in the pediatric oncology ward; however, no matter how nice it was seeing them you knew that no matter what it was never for a good reason. There were always so many complications came with so many different illnesses that the staff was always tried to be prepared for anything. Each patient had multiple doctors and hospital staff always making sure that everything possible was being done to keep the patient comfortable at the very least.

"How are you feeling, turkey?" Emma asked as she prepared to get ready for her exam. Kate was Emma's first patient once she started at Storybrook. They had formed an immediate connection once Kate asked her what she did. She told her she was like Super Man and that her super power was having X-Ray Vision so she could lead a convoy of doctors to help find any bad blood to make her feel better and essentially her job was most important. The five year old looked up in wonderment and was hooked. Emma took to the young girl so much that she ended up visiting her later that day and bringing her a stuffed Super Man doll. Emma told her that the doll was there to remind her to be brave and don't stop fighting the bad guys no matter what. Emma would visit any time that Kate was admitted in the hospital and every time her doll, called Brave, was within arm's reach.

"I'm sleepy." Kate said as Emma hooked up the cords to the Doppler.

"Ok, well I use the Flipper as quickly as I can and then let you and Dr. Mills speak ok?" Emma said and she smiled down and then glanced back to Dr. Mills. Of course, Dr. Mills sat back and watched the encounter between the tech and the patient and smiled. Emma finished doing her portion of the patient's checkup and exited after a quick fist pump. She walked out to the nursing station where she completed her notes and then looked back in on the doctor and her patient. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could tell the Dr. Mills was acting very kindly towards her and little Kate was doing everything she could to keep a smile and stay awake. Dr. Mills told her to rest while she put her hand on her shoulder affectionately and turned and started towards her.

"X-Ray eyes Emma?" She asked with a smirk and a raised brow.

"Uh, well the first time I met her and she asked me what I did and I told her I was like Super Man because I have X-Ray Vision that leads the doctors to the bad blood." Emma muttered.

"Well, that explains the doll. I'm sure she borrowed it from your personal collection, Miss Swan."

Emma looked up at her with a grin, "All have you know, I don't need the dolls. I'm the one with super hero powers," Emma said straight faced as Dr. Mills smiled "I got that for her at the toy store that's not too far from here. I told her it was meant to be a remind her of bravery and to never stop fighting." Emma said with a smile "And then she named him Brave," Emma said laughing.

Dr. Mills just looked at her as she regaled her story. This woman never failed to impress her with her kindness and her heart. She always enjoyed being in the company of the blonde. She seemed so serious, focused, and determined and somehow light at the same time. She was a chill type A. She had never met anyone with such a demeanor before. There was something magnetic about this woman that she quite couldn't explain. She had this undisclosed infatuation with the blonde- something she figured was due to the blonde had saved her son's life. She tried to limit her time around the blonde. She couldn't afford any type of scandal- if the blonde was even interested. She saw that skank flirting with her earlier and Emma didn't seem to put back by it. Surely Emma could do better than her though, she thought just as Emma started laughing.

"And, what about 'the flipper'? What is that about?" Dr. Mills asked.

"Oh, um, one time I was using the Doppler and she asked me how it worked so I told her the technical explanation like a dummy and she looked at me like I was a 3 headed mythical creature. I tried the dolphin concept so she'd understand easier and she got it. So she named the scanner flipper since it was the dolphin. That kid names everything," she said smiling.

Dr. Mills was smiling at her and about to ask her another question when she was interrupted.

"Ahhh, Regina! Finally someone with a functioning brain! Where's Arizona? I have a heart consult with her patient in three minutes and need to be briefed prior to meeting them and I can't get in contact with her or find her. So typical of her to make me come here and then disappear," Dr. Christina Yang said sarcastically.

"Good morning, Christina," Regina said with an eye roll. "I'll be covering for Arizona today. She's out sick. Give me a moment to finish this and then I will brief you. I understand reading is a difficult task to complete on one's own, so I'll bring crayons as well."

"Excellent," Christina said with a smirk.

Regina turned back to Emma who was packing up to meet her next patient who was not with her. "I apologize for that interruption, dear. What time is your lunch? I noticed we had two patients between one and three so if you want to finish we can eat in between patients."

"Sure, I'd like that. As long as I take it, they aren't too strict on when I actually take it. They get really bitchy when I forget to, though." Emma said.

Regina smiled, "Alright, well, our next patient is at 12:45 I believe and we can eat after that. See you then," she turned around with a flirty smile and walked away with a little more sway in her hips when she felt eyes staring at her ass. Regina had caught her looking at her cleavage one too many time not to notice. My, my Miss Swan, I would venture to say that after further evaluation, you are, indeed, quite interested, Regina thought to herself walking away.

"What the hell was that?!" Christina questioned Regina while lightly slapping her arm.

"Ow! What was what? Why are you so combative today?" Regina asked.

"Oh, calm down ice queen. What was that disgusting display I just witnessed between you and Emma?" Christina asked.

"You know Emma?"

"Yes, obviously. She scans a lot of my pediatric patients. Most of them actually, now that I think about it."

"What do you think of her?" Regina asked because she knew Christina was in work mode and would give her an objective opinion of who the woman was and not an emotionally based one.

"I think she's way too smart to be a tech. She knows more about the heart than most residents I've worked with. There have been times where she would just sit back to find out what the diagnosis was after we would have a difficult patient and she was actually right about a disease I hadn't heard of until my third year and you know how I basically know everything. I think she should take the MCAT and try to get in to medical school. She's received very well by her patients and their families. I haven't heard any complaints about her from the staff or the, wait a minute! Why are you asking about what I think about Emma?!"

"Because she is part of the personnel of my ward and as such, I should know how her performance is."

"Her performance, huh? Want to see if she listens to you on her back, too, huh?" Christina said with the biggest grin.

"Christina!" Regina scolded. "Clearly, a poor choice of words. No matter, my curiosity goes no further than the information you have already provided."

"You liiiike her."

"Christina!"

"You want to daaaate her."

"What are you? 12?"

"You want to kiiiiiss her."

Regina rolled her eyes and tried to walk away. "Oh, no no no, Dr. Mills, you don't just get to walk away. After we see your patient, I have some questions of my own. And you know, I can tell when you're lying…"


	5. Chapter 5

"You know, I don't believe you when you when you tell me you hardly know her or talk to her," Christina said walking in to Regina's office after the appointment with their patient. She saw Regina shrug her off and decided that wasn't a good enough answer for her today so she shut the door and made herself comfortable in the chair that was in front of Regina.

"Christina, really, I assure you that Emma and myself hardly converse. She is mostly on Arizona's service," Regina said flatly.

"Nope. Un uh. Don't buy it. I know you. I've known you since our first year of residency. I've only seen you look at one person the way I saw you looking at Swan and gosh, that was what? At least 5 years ago. Regina, it's ok to like her. You don't have to be afraid to be happy."

"I'm not afraid to be happy! I have Henry, and I'm more than happy with him. I don't need to be dating to be happy." Regina snapped.

"Didn't she get a concussion saving your spawn? All I'm saying is that I don't want you to miss your chance with someone who would be perfect for you because of what she did to you."

Regina knew who the unnamed "she" was that Christina was speaking about immediately and her stomach dropped at the thought of the woman's face. Mallory, her ex-fiancé, had completely devastated her and left her broken during their messy break up. The pair had met while at NYU and became inseparable from day one. Her and Mal ran in the same circles and had the same friends. They got along swimmingly and seemed like a perfect match, however both women were extremely stubborn and neither had made a move until a month before graduation. They basically became pin pals after graduation wanting to hold on to the spark that they had discovered at the end. Regina was going to Princeton for medical school and Mal was going to law school at Georgetown to eventually become a prosecutor and later a politician.

Just like every relationship, the beginning was exciting and new with promise. Regina knew she would fall for the woman and she did fast and hard. Mal had stimulated her mind like no other person had before and Regina cherished that quality. Most of her previous suiters were quite attractive- until they started speaking, but when Mal spoke to her she could feel herself melt. She was smart, witty, sarcastic, and never backed down from what she believed. Unfortunately, those same characteristics are what ultimately lead to their demise.

During graduate school they snuck off together as much as they can. Sometimes Regina would fly to D.C. and sometimes Mal would fly to New Jersey but they normally met in random coastal towns and would explore for 2-3 days before they had to return to reality. Regina thought she had a love story that was movie worthy. She met a smart, beautiful woman who treated her like a queen and made her feel safe. She fell for a woman who gave her hope for a future and hope for starting a family and getting the proverbial happy ending.

After graduation, Regina planned a whole surprise trip for her and Mal where she would tell Mal that she was accepted in to the residency program at Storybrook Medical and that she wanted her to move to Storybrook and begin their lives together. Regina had been so nervous about the entire thing. She booked a hotel in Chicago for a three day get away and would ask her at the best Italian restaurant in the city and bought a beautiful black dress that appeared custom fitted to her body. She stumbled through her proposal about living together and Mal had accepted without another thought. She knew she could be a prosecutor anywhere. They had lived together nearly a year when Mal at brought up the prospect of having children.

At first, Regina had been quite reluctant about bringing a child in to their lives. Their relationship was like all other couples and its ups and downs. Their career paths were not that of other people though. Regina sometimes worked 48 hours in a row on her service, and there were times Mal wouldn't come home until midnight from working on a case. Regina didn't want to raise a child until she was done with residency and started working at a permeant station. She delayed the baby talk for just over a year and then Mal proposed. Looking back, the proposal itself had been quite generic. The ring Mal got Regina was absolutely stunning but somewhat flashy for Regina. Regina had an idea that the ring was more of statement about Mal then a true sentiment of her feelings. Regina felt like the marriage was the next logical step in her life and accepted.

A few months into the engagement, the talk of a child resurfaced once again. Mal had used most of her free time looking in to adoption agencies to lay down the ground work after Regina agreed they could begin a family even though she still felt uneasy about raising a child. It took nearly a year for them to adopt a small baby boy and Regina knew once she looked the child in the eyes that she would do anything and everything to make sure this child was loved and would want for nothing.

The first three months with baby Henry seemed to pass by very quickly. Both parents had developed a routine to help with Henry's sleeping and eating needs. Regina quickly became the more dominate parent and would later end up resenting that Mal put her in that role. As the days went by family life became more taxing. Regina and Mal were so tired that they both used any down time to relax. Their lives became "boring" compared to what it used to be. There was no excitement in their relationship anymore. There was no mystery and very little physical chemistry left between the two.

Regina had become tired of feeling like she was raising a child with a roommate instead of a partner. She wanted her Mal back and she was determined to rekindle the spark that brought them together no matter what it took. Her plan was to dress in a dress that she knew Mel couldn't resist and fuck me heels and march down to the DA and take her fiancé on her desk during her lunch break. It would have been executed magnificently had she not walked in on Mal going down on one of the officers she worked with, Ursula.

Regina was mortified when she walked in on them and that quickly turned to anger. There was no way she could do this to me, Regina thought, no fuckin way. But, Mal had in fact, committed infidelity. Multiple times and that was something Regina just couldn't forgive. She had given up so much of her life to commit to an unfaithful woman with whom she shared a child. She was so hurt, so broken, and so resentful.

The only person who had been there for this was Christina Yang. She had witnessed the relationship from inception to finality. She wasn't Mal's biggest fan anyway so this had solidified the dislike she had for her. She would hold Regina when she cried. She'd calm Regina down when she felt like destroying Mal. Christina had been her rock and her biggest cheerleader and even helped with Henry when she could with as little complaining and sarcasm as possible. Christina had become her best friend and her family which is probably the only reason she was getting away with this conversation right now.

"Yes, I'm sure we both remember last time someone was 'perfect' for me. I became a single mother whose ex-fiancé married the police officer she was having an affair with. Ended swell," Regina said sarcastically.

"I'm aware of your previous situation Regina but Emma isn't Mal. Mal was always shady; you just couldn't see it because you were blinded by love. Mal was all about appearances and completely superficial. Emma doesn't seem to care about what other people think, she cares about her patients. Did you know she told little Kate she was like Superman and they have this little bond together? Emma has amazing heart which you already know. Besides, she rescued Henry. Did you at least make her a 'thanks for saving my kid' cake?" Christina asked.

"What? A 'thanks for saving my kid cake'? Christiana you're ridiculous" Regina said and thought back. Maybe she should make her something special or invite her for super at her house. Only problem was that it had been a couple of months and that would be awkward- 'hey, thanks for saving my kid last quarter '. Absolutely not.

"Fine, maybe not a cake but I do think you should at least talk to her. Plus, she's hotter than Mal. Have you seen her arms? I'm not a gay, but dang." She said with a smirk.

"How can you be certain she's even in to women let alone me? I can't walk around hitting on employees all willy nilly because I think they're hot."

"So, you do think she's hot? There's a start. And yes, she's in to women. She always smiles when that nurse Elsa hits on her. Come to think about it, a lot of the nurses hit on her so you might want to make your move before it's too late and she starts seeing someone else." Christina said as she stood up and headed towards the door. "I'm just saying Regina, it's time to move on and put yourself back out there. You know I love you and want nothing but the best for you but you need to get laid. You've been an ass lately." Christina said with a smirk and walked out.

Regina just rolled her eyes and begins to formulate a plot to head Christina's words and at least share a meal with Emma Swan. What's the harm in sharing a meal?


End file.
